Wyprawy na Mordor
'Pierwsza Wyprawa na Mordor' Król zebrał wszystkich wodzów na naradzie. Wśród wielu znamienitych wodzów przybył Zartul, lojalista z czasów Wojny dwóch króli, towarzysz broni Jona Dragonsa. W sali panowała wrzawa. Król uderzył pięścią w stół i rzekł:Cicho. Wszyscy się uciszyli a król mówił dalej: Niech przemówi Zartul. Zartul jako weteran wojny dwóch króli wiedział, że jeśli ruszą frontalnie na wojska Mordoru, to mogą ponieść porażkę więc zaproponował rozdzielenie oddziałów i przedostanie się przez pasma gór Król myślał przez jakiś czas po czym rzekł: Masz rację, Zartulu, ale Góry Popielnie i Cienia są nie od zdobycia. Ja proponuje obejścia gór i zaatakowania od tyłu. Te ziemie są pozbawione zaopatrzenia a wybuchy lawy i skamieniała ziemia mogą okazać się zdradliwe. Ponadto obejście gór zajmie nam długi czas, w tym czasie mogą nas atakować wojska Mordoru, jak i jego sojuszników-orzekł Lord. Jon nie chciał się przyznać ale Zartul miał racje. Po długim rozmyślaniu rzekł: Ruszamy na Minas Morgul. Po tym narada się skończyła i wszyscy ruszyli się przygotować Zartul ruszył do swojego przyjaciela i wiernego towarzysza - Freya. -Co sądzisz o ataku na Minas Morgul bracie? - rzekł -Będę wypełniał rozkazy króla chociaż myślę że to szaleństwo. Zartul przygotował się i po kilku godzinach armia miała ruszać w drogę Gdy Armia miała ruszać, przyszła żona króla, piękna Eowina. Rzekła do swego męża-Tylko mi tam nie zgiń, po czym pocałowała go z pasją. Całowali się przez jakiś czas po czym Jon jej szepnął-obiecuje. Minęło dwa tygodnie, armia stanęła się przed murami przeklętej twierdzy -Ponoć kiedyś była to twierdza światłości - rzekł Frey -Tak mówią ludzie stąd, ale skoro tak potężna twierdza padła tym potworom, to boje się co może się stać - odpowiedział zamyślony Zartul Po kilku chwilach na wojska Jona spadła lawina strzał a niebo opanowały Upiory pierścienia na latających bestiach. Od strony Morgulu maszerowała ukryta dotychczas armia. Bitwa była blisko. Wtem Jon widząc maszerującą armię wroga zaczął wygłaszać mowę pokrzepiającą:Synowie Caladrii, wasz naród może być z was dumny, Pokażcie sługom Wroga że nie lękacie się Cienia ze Wschodu. Pokarzmy naszemu wrogowi ze drogo sprzedamy nasze życie. Walczcie za Śródziemie! Żołnierze zakrzyczeli a Jon bez strachu ruszył na wroga, a za nim cała armia. Bitwa się rozpoczęła Minęło kilka dłuższych chwil. Zartul walczył ramię w ramię wraz z Freyem, powalili kilku orków i wielkiego Trolla. Wtem zauważył że król jest otoczony i wraz ze swoją gwardią odpiera wroga, ale nie utrzyma się zbyt długo. Polecił Freyowi przejęcie łuczników i zestrzelenie Nazguli a sam ruszył ze swoimi przybocznymi wspomóc króla. -Do króla! - krzyknął i wraz z kilkoma żołnierzami wyskoczył i zabił osobiście trzech orków. Wraz z towarzyszami ustanowił linię walki i odpierał atak orków. Frey przekazał elitarnym łucznikom, że Zartul rozkazał im zestrzelić Upiory. Jeden z nich został pokonany ale od północy maszerowała druga armia wroga, więc Zartul wraz z królem postanowili że muszą uciekać. "OOODWRÓÓÓT!!!" krzyknął Zartul, ale wtedy strzała trafiła go w rękę. Powoli tracił przytomność kiedy poczuł że ktoś go przenosi. Usłyszał rozpaczliwy głos Freya "Do obozu!" Jon był przerażony. jego przyjaciel był ciężko ranny. Rozkazał odwrót i zaczęli się wycofywać do Ithilien, gdy nagle poczuł przeszywający bój w plecach;To strzała Nazgula trafiła go. Jon już zaczął tracić przytomność i upadł. Zginąłby zabity przez wielkiego Uruku, gdy ten nagle został zabity przez jednego z białogwardzistów. Reszta jego Straży podniosła go i zaniosła. Ostatnie co pamiętał to słowa: Zanieście go do mego namiotu. Głos należał do królewskiego zielarza i uzdrowiciela. Zartul się przebudził. Wokół słyszał płacz kobiet i widział trupy na ziemi. Rozejrzał się i zorientował że leży w łóżku szpitalnym a jego ramię jest nie sprawne. Lekarz powiedział: -Nie ruszaj się, jesteś ciężko ranny -Co... Z kró...lem...Co...z Jon...ahh" odpowiedział z trudem Zartul -Król jest ciężko ranny, nasi najlepsi lekarze i medycy trzymają go przy życiu, zginąłby na miejscu gdyby nie jeden z białogwardzistów, Gerdan, który został przebity przez strzałę ale przyjął na siebie większość trucizny. Zartul utracił siły i zamknął oczy.. Usłyszał krzyk Freya: -Na stanowiska bojowe nie możemy oddać im pola, nie mogą nas po... Zartul utracił przytomność Minęło kilka godzin Jon powoli sie budził. Słyszał z daleka jakby płacz kobiet. Zastanawiał się gdzie jest.Postanowił wstać, ale poczuł ogromny ból w okolicy łopatki, tak że jęknął. Wtedy podszedł do niego uzdrowiciel Darien i powiedział-Niech jego miłość nie wstaje. Jesteś ciężko ranny, ale na szczęście w porę cię od mnie przyniesiono. Gdyby nie to umarłbyś od trucizny. Jon posłusznie położył się z powrotem na łóżko i za nim uzdrowiciel odszedł, spytał-Co z Zartulem? Czy on..-nie mógł wykrztusić tego słowa. Darien odrzekł ze spokojem-Spokojnie, lord Zartul żyje ale jest ranny i nieprzytomny-po tych słowach odszedł zając się innymi rannymi. Jon odetchnął z ulgą że jego przyjaciel żyje i znów zasnął. Minęło kilka godzin. Zartul mógł wstać, zjadł dość ubogi posiłek i ruszył do obozu, rozgrzać się po kilku dniach snu. Po kilku okrążeniach obozu, godzinie konnej jazdy, trenowania strzelania z łuku i szermierki uznał że jest gotowy do walki i wrócił do namiotu uzdrowicieli. Ujrzał tam przebudzonego już króla Jona, ale jego władca nadal był niesprawny i bardzo ranny. Oboje ucieszyli się, że żyją, ale uzdrowiciel przekazał Zartulowi bardzo złe wieści. Król zginie w ciągu kilku dni jeśli nie zdobędą dla niego królewskiego ziela rosnącego w okolicach Ithilien, kontrolowanych przez wojska Mordoru. Zartul powiedział że rusza zdobyć ten chwast, wziął ze sobą freya, 3 elitarnych łowców i 2 białogwardzistów i wyruszył. Król usłyszał że obóz jest atakowany, a jego dowódcy poszukują królewskiego ziela. Obroną dowodził białogwardzista Teon. Jon, gdy usłyszał że zginie z powodu czarnego dechu, najgroźniejszej broni Nazguli., poczuł strach, ze nigdy nie zobaczy Miri i ich syna, Aemona. Wtem do namiotu uzdrowiciela wszedł jego przyjaciel z zabandażowanym ręką. Pokłonił się władcy po czym rzekł-Wyruszam po królewski ziele, by ratować twe życie, królu Jonie. Monarcha spytał-A gdzie znajduje się te ziele? Lord odpowiedział-Na terenach okupowanych przez Saurona. Zamierzam wziąć ze sobą mego przyjaciela, kilku elitarnych łuczników i białogwardzistów. Dobrze-odrzekł o dziwo z stoickim spokojem po czym dodał-Klęknij. Zartul klęknął po czym król położył dłoń na czole przyjaciela i rzekł-Daje ci błogłosławieństwo Valarów. Niech nad tobą czuwają, byś wrócił cały- po tym odmówił słowa w języku Celadrimskim i ściągnął dłoń. Dziękuje, przyjacielu-rzekł lord i uściskał na pożegnanie króla i wyszedł. Władca zaś znów zasnął. Perspektywa Zartula: -Szukamy tego chwastu od kilku godzin bracie, nie znajdziemy go, wracajmy do domu! - powiedział Frey Zartul zatrzymał się i spojrzał podejrzliwie na swojego przyjaciela -Jak możesz w ogóle o tym myśleć? Jeśli będę musiał oddam życie za naszego pana! - odrzekł Zartul -Nie! Nie! Nie znajdziemy tego, ryzykujesz nie tylko swoim życiem ale też i naszym! Zartul zastanowił się chwile a później ze łzami w oczach odrzekł -Myślałem że jesteś mądrzejszy Freyu. Byłeś dla mnie jak brat, ale różnią się nasze poglądy. Wracaj do domu zdrajco, ale wracać będziesz długo i ciężka będzie to podróż, a gdy wrócisz zastaniesz dom swój zrujnowany, a ziemie spaloną. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! Perspektywa Teona (obrońcy obozu) Do namiotu uzdrowicieli wbiegł odziany w dostojne szaty białogwardzista, przedstawił się jako Teon. -Mój królu! Obóz jest atakowany! Orkowie niedługo przypuszczą szturm, jest nas zbyt mało panie, potrzebujemy wsparcia! (Od strony murów obozu) Nieznany obrońca - Orkowie na murach! Atakują! Zestrzelić to! Strzelać w... Nieznany obrońcaII - Dowódco Deronie! Do obrony! Or Nieznany obrońcaIII - potrzebujemy wsparcia! Nieznany obrońcaIV - Orkowie atakują z zachodu, przebili się (W namiocie uzdrowiciela) -Panie, orkowie niedługo zajmą obóz. -Módlmy się żeby Zartul wrócił z Freyem już niedługo, moi ludzie potrzebują dowódcy! Jon wstał i dzięki pomocy Teona założył zbroję, która była biała jak śnieg. Ponoć była to ta sama zbroja, jaką nosił jego dziadek, Celedor I Mądry. Gdy już założył zbroję, białogwardzista podał swemu królu miecz, który wziął. Wyszedł dumnym krokiem mimo rany z namiotu, Obok niego stali Białogwardziści i resztki obronny. Orkowie i Urukowie biegli w ich kierunku pewni zwycięstwa, gdy nagle przybył niespodziewanie Zartul z resztą sił i razem zaczęli walczyć. walczyli dzielnie i wygrywali, gdy nagle Uruk wytrącił miecz z ręki króla, Nikt nie mógł mu pomóc. Białogwardzisci nie żyli, a reszta walczyła dalej. Zartul widział tą scenę i biegł w stronę króla, ale Uruk przebił Jona na wylot. Zartul podbiegł i uciął głowę potworowi. Kucnął przy ciele swego króla i .. przyjaciela. Nie umieraj mi tu. Było tak blisko-mówił przez łzy lord. To już mój kres. Obiecaj mi jedno.-rzekł umierający król. A co?-Spytał. Zaopiekuj się moją żoną i synem. W przyszłości będzie z niego dobry kr..-nie skończył mówić, gdy nagle umarł. Zartul długo płakał za swym przyjacielem. Pokonali wroga, ale co to było za zwycięstwo, jeśli król poległ? Zartul zebrał się wraz z resztkami wojska, królową oraz synem Jona w namiocie. Teraz to on przejął dowodzenie i zastanawiali się co czynić. Zartul uparcie mówił że muszą tu zostać, że tylko śmierć Saurona będzie dla niego zemstą za Jona. Wszyscy zgromadzeni poza nim chcieli opuścić te ziemie gdyż orków były tu jeszcze setki. Zartul zgodził się, gdy na obóz napadł oddział uruków. Wszyscy byli ranni, kobiety i dzieci bezbronne a musieli uciekać. Przystań była niedaleko więc Zartul chcąc pomścić Jona rozkazał im uciekać na statki i wracać do domu. Sam pozostał na polu walki osłaniając ich odwrót, zabił niemalże trzydziestu uruków i dziesięć trolli, kiedy jeden z wrogów odciął mu rękę. Wtem przybiegł Teon i zabrał lorda do przystani, gdyż urukowie sie wycofali z powodu poniesionych strat. Tak Zartul zyskał przydomek żelaźnoręki i wrócili do ojczyzny, Zartul opiekował się rodziną Jona, jednak po kilku latach królowa zmarła przez chorobę serca, która męczyła ją od śmierci Jona. Zartul został na trzy lata regentem Caldarii i wprowadził reformę armii, oraz gospodarki która poprawiła znacząco sytuacje królestwa. Gdy syn Jona, Aemon objął władzę zorganizował (prawdopodobnie za namową Zartula) drugą wyprawę na Mordor, a Zartula mianował Wielkim Doradcą Koronnym... 'Druga Wyprawa na Mordor' Statki przybiły do brzegów. Zartul spojrzał na tą ziemie - nie był tu kilka lat, i wiązał z nią najgorsze wspomnienia. Ludzie już wylądowali a Zartul rozkazał rozłożenie obozu. Wysłał Hegemona i Rogemona na zwiady. Aemon podszedł do niego -Zartulu, co myślisz o naszej wyprawie? Uda się? Pomścimy ojca? -Królu, musimy być tu ostrożni. Pozostań w obozie, nie jesteś doświadczony w boju i... -Jestem już dorosły, mogę walczyć. Chcę pomścić śmierć mego ojca Zartulu i nie przeszkodzisz mi w tym. Król oddalił się do swojego namiotu a Zartul oczekiwał zwiadowców Minęło kilka godzin Co sobie myśli ten lord? Był co prawda przyjacielem mego ojca Jona i opiekował się mną i mamą, ale jestem już dorosły i jestem jego królem. Gdy już siedziałem w swoim namiocie, rozmyślałem nad planem pokonania Mrocznego Władcy, gdy nagle przybiegł mój giermek, Teryf. Zasapany młody człowiek rzekł-Panie, przyszli zwiadowcy lorda Farina. Mają ciekawe wieści dla ciebie i lorda Zartula. Gdy to usłyszałem natychmiast wstałem i ruszyłem do Lorda. Za mną szedł mój giermek. Król wraz z Teryfem przybył do namiotu Zartula. -Zartulu, przybyli zwiadowcy. Mają ciekawe wieści -Wejść -Lordzie Zeratulu, najjaśniejszy panie. Znaleźliśmy bezpieczne miejsce w Ithilien gdzie możemy załozyć kryjówkę, jest tam duż... -Jak to? W Ithilien? Do diabła, nie mieliście zapuszczać się tak głęboko na ziemie Saurona! - odpowiedział zdenerwowany Zartul -Emm.. Panie, jest tam dużo Królewskiego Ziela, nazi uzdrowiciele mówią że przyda się do leczenia rannych i.. -Królewskie Ziele? Ty tam! Wracaj do Ithilien i przynieś tego ile się da, załóż tam kryjówkę i obserwuj ruchy wojsk nieprzyjaciela. -Lordzie Zartul, chcę ruszyć tam wraz z nimi - odrzekł król - chcę w końcu wykazać się w boju. -Nie panie, nie możesz tam iść, zabraniam ci! -Tylko Jedyny może mi czegokolwiek zakazać! Jestem twoim królem! I wyruszam wraz z moimi ludźmi. -Jak sobie życzysz, Aemonie. Aemon, ucieszony że może się wreszcie wykazać w boju, tak jak jego ojciec Jon, wuj Celedor czy wuj Elron poszedł do swego namiotu razem z giermkiem, bo zbroje. Gdy już był na miejscu, Teryf zaczął mu pomagać zakładać zbroję zrobioną ze stopu mitrhilu i gronkielowego żelaza o kolorze ciemnym jak noc. Uzbroił się w rodowy miecz Barlocrist, łuk z kołczanem oraz tarczę z herbem swego rodu, po czym ruszył ze swym giermkiem w stronę grupki zwiadowców pod przywództwem Lorda dowódcy Farina. Aemon postanowił zabrać ze sobą swego wiernego giermka. Gdy już doszedł do zwiadowców, Farin i reszta pokłoniła mu się po czym Farin spytał-Więc nasz król chcę nam towarzyszyć? To wielki zaszczyt. Aemon uśmiechnął się i rzekł-Oprócz mnie rusza jeszcze mój giermek, Teryf. Farin popatrzył na chłopaka, po czym rzekł-Oczywiście, wasza miłość. jak sobie życzysz. Zanim ruszyli podszedł do mnie lord Zeratul i poprosił by w razie poważnego zagrożenia wystrzelił strzałę z niebieskim ognie. Zgodziłem się na to. Zaraz potem ruszyli w kierunku Ithilien. Z daleka przyglądał się ciemne oczy Zartula, który w głowie miał słowa Jona-"Chroń mego syna". Zartul myślał długo, przed wyruszeniem polecił Aemonowi wystrzelić w stronę obozu płonącą niebieskim ogniem strzałę, którą mogli uzyskać tylko łucznicy, gdyż znali pewne zaklęcie, w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Nie usnął. Stał na wieży i oczekiwał powrotu króla. Nagle dostrzegł niebieski błysk zbliżający się powietrzne do obozu. Zerwał się natychmiastowo i krzyknął "Raste ti amari", był to umówiony sygnał, członkowie elity Zartula wstali, dosiedli koni i ruszyli za nim w stronę niebieskiego blasku. Zartul dostrzegł obóz króla, w którym zastał Aemona oraz Teryfa, obok leżał ranny Farin, a oni jedli liście i kwiaty z okolicy. Gdy król ujrzał Zartula. -Jesteś, Zartulu - odrzekł głosem ocalałego skazańca -Masz szczęście chłopcze że nie usnąłem na straży - odrzekł wściekły - co się stało?! -Urukowie nas napadli, wyrżnęli moich ludzi, tylko my się ostaliśmy. Członek elity Zartula - Panie, odwrót odcięty. Urukowie ruszają do ataku na obóz. Powrócił zwiadowca Zartul myślał o tym, że Aemon mógł zginąć. Wtedy usypiająca strzała trafiła go w ramię. Aemon został porwany przez uruków, a Farin zabity. Członkowie elity Zartula ochronili Teryfa i swojego pana, ale Aemon został uprowadzony... Aemon szedł z swym giermkiem oraz Farinem i jego ludźmi, Było ich z dziesięciu. Po paru godzinach, gdy było ciemno doszli na miejsce. Postanowili odpocząć. Jeden z zwiadowców rozpalił ognisko a drugi wędził mięso jelenia. Aemon jadł i myślał co jutro czeka go i jego ludzi, gdy nagle grad strzał padł na nich. Zginęło trzech zwiadowców. To Zasadzka-krzyknął Farin. Co ty nie powiesz, sam by się nie zorientował-pomyślał ironicznie młody król. Do broni, chronić króla-krzyczał dalej Farin. Wtedy wyskoczyła cała zgraja Uruków. walczyli dzielnie. Sam Aemon zabił osobiście trzech wielkich jak góra. Jednak ich ginęło więcej. Aemon krzyknął-Odwrót! Zaczęliśmy wycofywać, ale większość już nie żyła a Farin był ranny w rękę a mój giermek w udo. Na szczęście ich zgubiliśmy. Usiedliśmy na ziemi a ja zapaliłem strzałę oraz wyszeptałem starocaladrimskie zaklęcie, co spowodowało, że ogień zmienił kolor na błękitny i ją wystrzeliłem, by sprowadzić pomoc w postaci lorda Zartula i jego żołnierzy. Tymczasem czekając zgłodnieliśmy i zaczęli jeść kwiaty. Niedługo przyjechał lord z ludźmi. Był zły na mnie, gdy nagle usłyszałem głosy Uruków, po czym poczułem, jak coś mocno mnie uderza o plecy. Czułem, że tracę przytomność. Ostatnie, co widziałem, było zabicie Farina przez te potwory. Gdy się obudziłem, to zobaczyłem że jestem w lochu. Próbowałem się ruszyć ,ale nie mogłem, gdyż jak widziałem i czułe byłem skuty do ściany metalowymi łańcuchami. Wtem usłyszał ciężkie kroki i to lochu wszedł sam Władca Ciemności. Był wielki, w czarnej zbroi. W jednej z dłoni brakowało jednego palca. Rzekł swym oschłym głosem-Witaj Aemonie, synu Jona. Zartul obudził się w obozie, uzdrowiciel nawet nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, a lord wstał, wziął konia i kilku ludzi i ruszył na miejsce porwania. Nikogo tam nie zastał oprócz kilku trupów. Posłał jednego ze swoich po posiłki, niedługo prowadził już armie 20,000 ludzi maszerującej na Morannon... Aemon obudził się cały obolały. Bolały go plecy po wczorajszych torturach. Wtem do celi wszedł jakiś parszywy ork, który zaśmiał się szyderco na widok poniżonego króla. Odkuł z łańcuchów i zaprowadził go przed oblicze swego pana. Aemon spytał go-Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? Ten odrzekł-Do mego Pana, Saurona Wielkiego. Gdy ten zobaczył młodego króla zaśmiał się. Aemon upadł przed Saurone ze zmęczenia i ran. On Rzekł-Już mi składasz hołdy? I znów się uśmiał. Aemon był wściekły. Nikt nie będzie poniżał Aemona, syna Jona, syna Theora, syna Celedora I Mądrego, władcy z rodu o wielkich tradycjach. Wstał prosto i dumnie co zaskoczyło nawet samego Saurona. Ja jestem Aemon, prawowity syn Jona, król Caladrimów i ludzi oraz Smoczy Władca. Nigdy nie ugnę kolana przed tobą. Wkrótce mnie uwolnią-rzekł to po czym odetchnął. Sauron patrzył na niego z ukosa po czym rzekł-Rzeczywiście, twój lord idzie z armią na mnie. Ale przegra i ty będziesz to widział. Rzeczniku zabierz go na miejsce. Wtedy podszedł Czarny Numenoryjczyk o odrażającym wyglądzie. Tak, Mistrzu-rzekł po czym zabrał go do Czarnej Bramy. Gdy byli na miejscu, Brama się otworzyła, wyjechali i spotkali jego lordów na czele z lordem Zartulem. Gdy Zartul ujrzał poniżonego króla zaszarżował na bramę i zabił wszystkich pilnujących Aemona, a jego odepchnął z całej siły. Jego dwóch poruczników złapało króla i wywiozło trochę dalej. Nazgule zabiły Zartula, ale ten zginął w spokoju, wiedząc, że spełnił wolę Jona. Wojska króla wróciły do Caladrii, a Zartul Żelaznoręki został mianowany bohaterem Caladrii. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Opowiadania